Superwoman (Alternate Timeline)
'Janice Pern Monroe''' is an alternate version of Superwoman from another Earth. This version of her was presumed dead sometime ago, however it was later revealed she lived after an incident involving her world's Lex Luthor. ''Superwoman (Season 2) Episode 2 Janice in her reality was known as Superwoman, but as a civilian was married to Vincent Monroe and bore a child named Angela. They lived in peace and her child was beginning to develop powers of her own, however before Janice could see those powers come to fruition, her world's Lex Luthor attacked their residence. Janice and Vincent held off Luthor's forces, giving their daughter time to escape. What became of the fight after this was unknown, however it was believed that this Janice was presumed dead. Superwoman (Season 5) Episode 7 Having been the subject of captivity and illegal experimentation by Luthor and his goons, Janice managed to escape captivity. Though still wearing a prison-like suit, Janice made her way to a nearby terminal, where she received aid from a stranger. She learned from this stranger that her husband was already dead, however her child was still alive and she was looking to save her now. Both Janice and the stranger engaged several Kryptonians before continuing into the Science Spire. Episode 8 Janice and the stranger continued through the facility, battling various Kryptonian combatants along the way. She and the stranger managed to beat the remaining metas in the spire and looked into Lexcorp records to see what was known about Angela. She found that her last known location was near a rift point, after her escape from the spire. Realizing she escaped to another reality, Janice realized she must follow her and get to the other reality to find her. Janice made her way to her world's Fortress Of Solitude, looking for the Phantom Zone portal, which she would use to arrive into the other reality. She made her way through the fortress, battling through it's many defenses, including various robots. She found herself in front of the portal with a damaged suit and entered the zone. Episode 9 Entering the Phantom Zone, Janice begun making her way through an abandoned complex, which made things much more easy for her. Through her passing through the complex, she knew full well a portal was not far and her daughter's scent was still fresh. Episode 10 Traversing the Phantom Zone complex, Janice managed to find the correct portal and entered to the reality her daughter sought refuge during her times of need. She entered into the world's Fortress, which was relatively similar to the one she had to fight through previously. She accessed one of the computers to hopefully find her child and found that she had grown and had joined Vincent and Janice of this world. Despite having the desire to see Angela, Janice's body begun shutting down and she begun to rest. Supergirl found her in the fortress and contacted Sam Scott about her and he didn't hesitate in his response time. He arrived at the fortress and brought her to a medical facility in their headquarters. After further examination, Sam determined that this Janice was not theirs, but one from a parallel Earth. This was determined due to the fact that this Janice still had an exobyte, something their Janice lacked after the Superwoman Protocol was activated sometime prior. Another major factor was that this Janice had given birth to a child, something their Janice never did prior to her disappearance. Further examination determined that despite her power, it was only enough just to barely keep her living. Sam soon begins giving her the best medical care and to repair the damage the exobyte in her system has sustained of the 15 year period of time. Though her body was healing, there was parts that wouldn't fully heal, such as her prosthetic eye and ear. Episode 11 Sometime after recovering, Janice is up and about, with her prosthesis responding well and no signs of rejection. Sam then takes her to the Batcave, so she can get educated on the reality she now inhabits and make her a suit. With enough time passed, Janice took up the mantle of Superwoman once again in this world, as this one had lost it's Superwoman recently. Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 'Physical Appearance' Initial look for this version of Janice was relatively similar to her counterpart, with black hair, white skin and blue eyes. This changed however when she was captured and tortured for the next 15 years. After escaping her captivity, Janice showed a couple of differences, such as the top of her hair was more white than the back and she was missing an eye. This was due to the experimentation she endured over the years. 'Personality & Traits' When she was living in her universe initially, this Janice was a happily married woman with a daughter and had retired from her life as Superwoman. After being captured however, Janice had undergone 15 years of torture. This resulted in her obtaining a more vicious aspect to her personality. She would show this in her fights, which were shown to be more brutal than her counterpart's. Despite this, Janice was and still is a good mother and will protect her child from any harm which would try to befall her. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Exobyte-Enhanced Physiology:' Superwoman's superhuman abilities hail from the use of Exobytes, which were dispersed into the atmosphere by a Lex Luthor from an alternate future. These robots grant any infected with them magical or metaphysical abilities. In her case, Janice's powers are based around those of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. **'Invulnerability:' Superwoman's body has been enhanced to the point where she can withstand punches and other attacks that can be applied with superhuman strength. She also has an ability to withstand various weapons as well as survive the vaccum of space. Her invulnerability also grants her resistance against virtually any known ailment or drug such as Scarecrow's fear toxin or even the effects of the OMAC Virus. When it comes to temperatures, Janice has demonstrated that she can withstand temperatures below zero to temperatures over 100 degrees. Chemicals also don't seem to have any effect on her at all as she battled Chemo and was hit by the chemicals from his body, with no after effects. Due to her being human, Janice's invulnerability is not limited to protecting her from the effects of magic, Kryptonite or energy from the red sun. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superwoman's enhanced physiology also applies to her muscles as well. Unlike a normal human, Janice can lift tons over her head with great ease. She demonstrated this by lifting large spheres with Doomsday mutated victims inside as well as large rocks and even smash through things with one punch. The same strength can also be applied to her attacks as well and can take out several enemies with little to no effort. **'Superhuman Speed:' The Exobytes making up her enhanced physiology have also granted her the ability to move at speeds that can rival that of the Flash. When she does move at superhuman speeds while on the ground, Janice is capable of producing red and yellow bolts of lightning similar to the Flash as well. **'Superhuman Senses:' Janice's senses have too been enhanced by her new exobyte physiology. She has a clear advantage to hear things from a great distance. She also has the ability to see objects from a great distance, as well as through every objects but lead, however it is possible for her to have such an ability to see through lead. It is possible she can also see in other spectrums of light. **'Longevity:' The Exobytes that dwell within Janice's body slows the natural aging process of her physiology so it makes her age somewhat undetermined. **'Flight:' Exobytes that dwell in Janice's body give her the ability to defy the laws of gravity and in essence, give her the ability of flight. **'Heat Vision:' Janice's exobytes have the ability of absorbing and processing solar energy collected by her cells. She can project such energy from her eyes in the form of two beams of intense heat which can be used as either a concussive blast, or one that can disintegrate. **'Super Breath:''' Janice's respiratory system had become enhanced much like other parts of her body with the use of the Exobytes. The machines enhanced her ability to take in and exhale hurricane like winds with her breath. She can also apply this to producing cooler air from her mouth which would be equivilent to a sub-zero blizzard. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Humans